1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of microelectronics. It relates more especially to a switch structure which may have a particular, but not limitative, application for use in radio communication devices such as cell phones or other phones.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Switches used in the field of microelectronics have large-scale applications in radio communication devices and, in particular, in transmit/receive devices that use a common antenna.
Single Pole Double Throw (SPDT) switches in particular stand out—an example of one of these is shown in FIG. 1. Such a device 1 is designed to connect the transmit/receive antenna connected to terminal 2 alternately to the transmit chain or receive chain that are connected to terminals 3, 4.
In the form illustrated in FIG. 1, this switching is obtained by applying two control signals 5, 6 which are applied to static switches that are shown in FIG. 1 by field effect transistors. These transistors 10, 11, 12, 13 are controlled in such a way that, when one wants to connect transmit chain 3 to antenna 2, transistor 12 is in the “on” state whereas transistor 10 is in the “off” state and, conversely, when transistor 13 is in the “off” state, transistor 11 is in the “on” state, thereby ensuring the receive line is grounded.
Additionally, in order to provide protection against electrostatic discharges, the terminal that is connected to the antenna is equipped with a circuit that comprises two back-to-back diodes 15, 16 which are also connected to ground.